The summer that changed everything
by Tinkerbell-Lou
Summary: A family vacation changes everything for Isabella and Mary-Alice Cullen. Deep, dark secrets are unveiled and the girls are swept into a world they never believed existed. How had they been so ignorant? And how does Emmett and Jasper factor into it all?


Summary: The Cullen's are a very beautiful, wealthy family. Carlisle being a doctor and Esme a interior decorator. The family live in Vancouver, Canada. Every summer the family take a vacation in Forks, where they stay at Newton's Holiday Resort, a small but extravagant holiday camp site. There Bella meets the brooding, mysterious, but undeniably hot, Emmett McCarty; head of entertainment. She's fascinated with him, something about him seems familiar... but she can't quite put her finger on it. How will one family vacation change everything? Secrets, deeper and darker than Bella and Alice could ever imagine are about to be unveiled and they're swept into a world they never believed existed...

Disclaimer: Despite how much I begged Santa to let me, I do not own Twilight nor anything that relates to it. However I do own my laptop, my imagination and this storyline. :)

* * *

**Chapter One **

_I lingered round them, under that benign sky: watched the moths fluttering among the heath and harebells, listened to the soft wind breathing through the grass, and wondered how any one could ever imagine unquiet slumbers for the sleepers in that quiet earth... _Bella let out a wistful sigh as she closed the last page to her all time favourite book, Wuthering Heights.

The book never ceased to amaze her, no matter how many times she read it. Such a sad, intense but undeniably beautiful book.

Love isn't easy, it's a roller-coaster and it can make a person do crazy things.

Bella sighed again as she leaned forward in her seat and wrapped her arms around her father, Carlisle, as he drove offering her arm a squeeze. _This is the only man I'll ever need._

"Bella dear, why do you insist on reading that book if it always saddens you?" he asked softly, his eyes not leaving the road. "I hate to see you sad." he added in a whisper.

"It's a good kind of sad, Dad. I just, I don't really know. The book draws me in and I can't help myself. It's painfully beautiful." she answered truthfully, he only patter her arm in response.

"You introduced her to the book, my dear." Esme reminded with a smile on her face, her eyes not opening as she spoke.

"I know, I know." Carlisle huffed, but laughed softly after causing Esme's smile to grow wider and a smile to tug at Bella's lips also.

Leaning back in her seat, Bella stared out of the window and welcomed the warm rays of sunlight that hit her face and the cool breeze that came with it. Looking to her right, her older sister, Alice, sat in a similar position, her eyes closed as her fingers drummed on her knees to the beat of whatever song she was listening to on her Ipod. Just in front of Alice, her mother Esme sat in content silence, her eyes closed and a warm smile permanently fixed on her beautiful face.

She really couldn't have asked for a better family. And she means that seriously, if she had wanted to she could have picked any family. Well not any, but close enough. Confused?

Many people had been desperate to adopt the famous Charlie Swans only daughter after he fatefully lost his life to a drunk driver. But those people only wanted to adopt little 2 year old Bella because they were fame hungry, desperate to inherit the large sum of money that came with her. But Charlie's publicist, Sue, wouldn't allow it, she refused to allow the orphanage to let any Tom, Dick and Harry adopt Bella, as she saw through their lies and the façades they put up. When Charlie had been on his death bed, she swore that she'd make sure Bella only went into the best of peoples care, even if it killed her.

Eventually it did, but not before she found the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme; a loving couple with wealth to rival Bella's and loads of love to give, but no one besides each other to give it to as they couldn't bare their only children. Which had led them to the orphanage and straight to little Bella Swan and her best friend, Alice Brandon.

The pair had met at the orphanage, and immediately became attached to the hip, a 'package deal' they were dubbed. Both confused as to why they were taken from their parents and put in a smelly old place with loads of strangers. Bella was 2, and Alice was 3. Alice had been in the orphanage a week longer than Bella, after her alcoholic parents dumped her on the door step with a note stating the girls name and date of birth, and a 'We're sorry, we're not ready to be parents.' They shared a year together at the orphanage, both celebrating their birthdays and other holidays together, before Alice awoke from a dream one night and woke Bella up immediately after.

"_Bella?" she had whispered in her tiny 4 year old voice, as she climbed into bed with the younger female._

_"Ally?" Bella yawned and rubbed her eyes._

_"Things are gonna get better now. I dreamed that a man and lady came to choose us tomorrow." Alice had promised._

And true to her word, they did.

The next day, Sue brought through two of the most stunning people the two small girls had ever seen. The four had spent the day together with Sue carefully observing from afar, it went to well that they came back again the next day for another day together. On the third day, Bella and Alice went home with the Cullen's. As they say, the rest was history.

For the rest of the ride, Bella sat with her eyes closed, allowing rays of sunlight to dance across her face as she recalled some more past memories, thinking of what her life would be like now if her birth father, Charlie, hadn't of died. Only to be disturbed by her sister bouncing beside her, the seats practically vibrating due to her excitement.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, we're here!" Alice grinned excitedly, turning her hazel eyes on her younger sister. "I'm so excited!" she chirped with shinning eyes.

"Yes Alice, I can tell." Bella teased, softly bumping shoulders with her older sister. Laughing when Alice just pouted in response, a twinkle in her eye letting Bella know she was kidding.

Still laughing softly to herself, Bella once again looked out the window, though this time instead of seeing loads of greenery there were couples strolling around, families leaving the resort to take part in family activities and kids running around laughing, almost tripping over their feet in the process.

As soon as her Dad's sleek black Mercedes pulled outside the main reception, a valet and some more staff headed over to the car to offer assistance.

Stepping out the car, her sandal clad fleet crunched on the gravel. She watched as Alice literally bounced out the car, talking a mile a minute to herself; more than likely planning on what to do first, her dad stepped out the car, walking round to open the door for her mom before the valet the keys to park the car. Their luggage already being taken inside by the bellhops.

A familiar figure approached them with a smile so wide, Bella feared his face would crack.

"Ah, Dr Cullen! How lovely to see you and your family again." the balding man greeted as approached them. "By God, being a doctor must really have it's perks, huh?" he said out of no where. "I mean, despite greying a little, you look no older than you did when you first came here 10 years ago!" he said in awe. "But my, you girls have grown!" he smiled.

Out of her eye Bella swore she saw Carlisle and Esme tense slightly before Carlisle stared at the man with a look of concentration on his face before relaxing completely.

"Who am I kidding? Of course you've changed, though unlike me you and Esme seem to be going old gracefully!" the man spoke again, his previous confusion completely vanished. "It's just wonderful for you all to be back here again!" he said. Bella stared between her dad and the man oddly, his words did ring some truth.

Carlisle and Esme didn't look much different than when she and Alice had first saw them 14 years ago. Deciding she didn't know where she was going with this, she dropped the thought. Who was she to know? She couldn't really remember an awful lot from her childhood, and she had witnessed first-hand how hard her parents strived to keep in shape.

Shaking her head at her stupidity she continued to listen to the conversation flowing, not missing the look of worry Esme had shot her way.

"Mr Newton, the pleasure is all mine, it's wonderful to be here again." Carlisle said as he shook hands with Marcus Newton, owner of Newton's Holiday Resort. "And indeed they have."

"Call me Marcus please." he smiled. "I was surprised to see your name on our guest list again, we've lost many regulars over the years. Many preferring to go abroad now, going on cruises and whatnot! It's such a shame," he huffed shaking his head sadly. "don't appreciate family sites like this no more, driving us into early retirement."

"Only if you call me Carlisle." her dad insisted with a smile. "And you never have to worry about our loyalty. This place holds many fond memories for my family and myself. Esme accepted my hand in marriage, my girls took their first steps, all at this very resort." he beamed proudly, smiling affectionately at his family.

"I would never doubt your loyalty, Carlisle." Marcus swore in a very serious family. "You and your family are practically family here, one of our most special guests!"

"Psssst...Bella!" Alice whispered, gently nudging her sisters shoulders. Succeeding in gaining her sisters attention. "Wanna ditch and take a walk around?"

"Sure." Bella smiled linking arms with Alice.

"Hey Mom, Dad?" Alice called sweetly. "Me and Bells are gonna go take a look around, ok?" she said, it sounding much more like a statement rather than a question.

"Ok, be safe!" Esme smiled as the two men continued to talk.

"Oh hey, Bella! Before you go, be sure to have a look around for my Mike! He was delighted when I told him you would be here this year." Marcus called with a smile before continuing on his conversation with Carlisle. Bella nodded politely before turning on her heel and practically dragging Alice with her.

"Oh God, why me?" she groaned once they were far enough way.

"Because he loooooves you." Alice teased as she danced away from Bella, making smoochy faces.

"Aliceeeeeeee!" Bella whined, trying to keep up with her sister.

"He wants to looove you, he wants to kissss you, he wants to marrrrry you, he wants to fuc..." Alice was effectively cut off as Bella's sandal hit her in the side.

"Don't you even finish that sentence!" Bella hissed, a blush dancing across her cheeks.

"Fine." Alice huffed, throwing the shoe back to Bella and waiting as she slipped her foot comfortably back in it. "Your such a mood kill, Isabella."

"Your such a holiday kill, Mary-Alice." Bella said mockingly ignoring the glare that was shot her way when she called Alice her given name. "What?" she asked innocently.

"I hate you, you know that?" Alice huffed as she re-linked their arms.

"I love you too, sis." Bella grinned, softly bumping shoulders with her.

"I wonder if there's any hot guys here this year?" Alice questioned aloud with a grin, turning her wide eyes on Bella.

"Oh God..." Bella groaned.

* * *

Okay so that's chapter one. Kinda boring I know, but its all part of the story. As you can gather I've changed a few things, maybe too much but it works this way so I'm sorry if it offends any of you. It's going to be a Twilight/Dirty Dancing story, only Twilight characters though. For the first few chapters it's going to seem very, very similar to the film but I swear, it will have its own twists! If any of you would like to beta for me, lemme know! In desperate need of one! lol. Anyway despite the lack of it, I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Lemme know what ya'll think so far! Review, and be honest! Sorry for the mistakes, I know there's many! :)


End file.
